Total Drama Battle! New FlamesOld Flames
by Reyfan01
Summary: After the last season of the Ridonculous Race, Chris decided it was a perfect show to mooch off of for good ratings for his show. So he brings three teams from the show to mix in. One of the teams has a Total Drama alum's new gf and lots of drama with it. And a supposed new flame perhaps burns between two alum while a lonely old flame burns just as bright.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Reunion

Chris McLean is hosting a reunion for the show for ratings. Everyone was invited and forced to come because of their contracts. But some were given no choice while others were not forced into it.

Original Total Drama-

Duncan, Harold, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Trent, Noah, Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Eva, Jasmine, Brick, and Justin.

Ridonculous Race competitors- Sisters, Cadets, and Ice Dancers

The ridonculous race competitors are surprise guests.

On a new tropical island we see a 5 star resort surrounded by palm trees, a beautiful ocean. Chris McLean is in front of it in a white suit.

"Welcome to our beautiful new island of….." Chris ponders the name "eh can't remember it. Any who, since it's been awhile since we've had a new season, we've decided for the sake of ratings to bring former Total Drama contestants together for a fun trip down memory lane and other, boring…fun stuff. Which is in no way a ploy to stall time and wait patiently for us to get the thumbs up for a new season idea." Chris says while chuckling. A boat horn goes off in the distance as Chris looks to where the sound is coming from and smiles.

"And here come our alum now! We've invited them to this special occasion and hope they enjoy the festivities….whether they like it or not."

"Give it up for our guys, bad boy Duncan, weirdo nerd boy Harold, Latin lover Alejandro, our sensitive musician Trent, Know it all bookworm Noah, meatheaded jock Lightning, bed wetting private Brick, and the SECOND most beautiful face in Total Drama history, Justin."

Duncan is standing up in the boat looking annoyed at Harold trying to ignore him.

"it's good to see you won your case and got out of the big house. I hope this season will give us a chance to have a clean slate and become lifelong friends. Because friendships like ours have the potential to last a lifetime. A lifetime of….." Harold is cut off as Duncan grabs his collar to face him up close.

"Listen up Doris! I just spent I don't know HOW LONG in a confined space with GROWN CONVICTS while living off of ketchup packets, tap water, and salt! So I'm only going to warn you once! SHUT YOUR TRAP OR ELSE!" Duncan shouted with wild crazy eyes and a scowl that could frighten even the bravest man.

Harold gulps and nods and splits. Noah is reading his book ignoring all around him. Justin is looking at himself at different angles in his hand held mirror. Lightning is doing a push up contest with Brick.

Alejandro looks on impressed with the island. "I am pleased with the arrangements. It almost makes up for the fact that we were forced here against our will."

Trent walks up next to him and puts his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Hey relax man, this is gonna be awesome. No challenges, no pain, no drama, just a good old party." Trent says with a smile.

"Yes but don't you find it strange that not all of the competitors were invited? Why us? This is not merely a reunion. Chris wants something. But I am too distracted by the beauty of the island to care."

The boat docks and the guys get off the boat and are welcomed by Chris.

"Welcome back boys! Come, sit, relax, take a dip in the pool or eat at our exquisite five star buffet. We figured we could go all out this time since we didn't bring Owen back." Chris says.

"So what's the deal McLean? You wouldn't go through all this trouble just to say hi. That would mean you were a sane, decent human being. And we all know you're a nut." Noah says with his arms crossed. All the other guys have the same expressions and look suspiciously at Chris.

"I'll tell you EXACTLY what my deal is Noah, but after we say hello to our Total Drama girls! Who I see are about to dock. Let's go welcome them." He says.

"He's up to something." Alejandro said to himself.

Noah rolls his eyes and sighs. He looks a little depressed. Trent notices this.

"Hey dude, what's up? You look pretty down" Trent asks concerned.

"[SIGH] Nothing. I'm kinda bummed Owen's not here and I left someone really important back home for this." Noah said sad.

"That's rough bro, but hey come on this is gonna be awesome. You're among friends dude." Trent said patting him on the back trying to cheer him up.

Noah raises an eyebrow annoyed at his optimism. "Aside from you and possibly crew cut over there I'm not exactly buddy buddy with anyone." He says.

"Here come our lovely ladies now!" Chris announces as the boat comes.

"Our original bad girl Heather, CIT Courtney, gym sock Jo, Rage a holic Eva, everyone's favorite psycho Izzy, lovable dim wit Lindsay, outback survivalist Jasmine." He says.

"I can't believe I'm back on this show!" Heather protests.

"If Chris is trying to pull anything I'm going to sue him for everything he's worth!" Courtney says standing next to her.

"Stop whining princess. This is the closest thing I'll get to a five star hotel and you aren't going to ruin it for me." Jo said.

"I just want to get this over with. I turned down a fitness instructor job for this." Eva said.

"Ahoy! Thar she blows! There be the big mouth McLean! Grab the soy sauce!" Izzy shouts standing on the railings the boat and posing like a pirate. She laughs maniacally and does backflips on the railing until she misses one and falls on top of Lindsay.

"Ow….I think I bruised my brain" Lindsay whines.

Jasmine looks at the two girls perplexed. "And I thought the guys on Pahkitew Island were odd."

The girls step off the boat and look unimpressed. All except Jo, Lindsay and Izzy who has come to and pounces in front of Chris.

"HEY! CHRIS LONG TIME NO SEE HUH?! AW YAH NEVER CALL ANYMORE!" Izzy says randomly.

"Nice to see you too Izzy. And good to see you're as nutty as ever" He says to her as he shoves her away.

"Welcome ladies. And as you can see your fellow contestants have already arrived." Chris says

Courtney is narrowing her eyes and glares at all the guys. Duncan sees her looking at him and he smirks.

"Miss me Court" Duncan says jokingly. Courtney rolls her eyes and ignores him looking another way. He is shocked to see that she is still ignoring him.

"Still, seriously? Come on" Duncan says annoyed. Noah is standing next to him and is disturbed by him. "Dude you've got issues, I mean more than usual."

Courtney looks at Trent who sees her and gives a shy smile to her. Courtney looks shocked and looks the other way until she looks up and gives a small smile.

"Okay Chris enough is enough! Tell me why we're here right now!" Heather shots.

"I was just about to get an answer out of him mi amor" Alejandro says as he walks over to his hot headed girlfriend.

"Easy Heather. All will be answered soon." Chris pauses. "But first! Let's welcome our special guest, host of the Ridonculous Race, Don!" Chris announces.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts shocked. And sure enough here comes another boat carrying Don.

"Hello Total Drama contestants! As you may know, I host a special little reality show myself. And our latest season was one of our best! So much that a few teams from show became fan favorites. And we brought 3 of them to mix and mingle and talk about our new show!" Don announces.

"SAY WHAT?!" they all exclaim except for a smiling Chris McLean.

"Okay, confession time guys. Well, now it is since _someone_ spilled the beans. We pitched a new idea for a season and you all have been specifically picked by a certain system that will be revealed later. We were waiting for the green light so we were gonna kill time with this whole resort deal." Chris says eyeing Don for spoiling the surprise.

Don looks puzzled by Chris's sore tone of voice. "What? Was that supposed to be a secret? Oh well." Don pauses to listen in his earpiece and gets a message. "What? Really? Great! Good news McLean, we are a go for the season" Don says full of joy.

"All right!" Chris shouts. Everyone groans. "But! There are a few conditions" Don points out.

Chris looks uneasy about this. "What?"

"First, you cannot start the competition until tomorrow, they don't want this resort and all the amenities to go to waste. Second, because of your past with maiming contestants, exposing them to radioactivity, and almost getting them killed, I am going to stay here on the island with you to monitor your actions and make sure you stick to rules and that no cheating goes without a penalty." Don says.

"What? That is so unfair" Heather argues.

"Not surprised this is coming from you, the Queen of Mean and prone to cutting corners to get ahead. You try anything and your team will get a penalty. Whichever three that you are on" Don says.

"Three teams?" Jo asks.

"Yep, Total Drama World Tour got lots of positive feedback for the whole three team split. So we decided to do it again. Minus the singing." Chris says.

"So, about those three teams you said that would be joining us" Alejandro asks.

"Right! I almost forgot. They should be here soon. These three teams were fan favorites on the Ridonculous Race and we decided they were just the right kind of people for you guys specifically." Don says.

"I can hear some boats coming. That must be them" Chris says. Sure enough looking on into the distance three boats are coming with the competitors on.

"Wonder who they picked?" Duncan asked curious.

"Let me introduce to you our first team. They came in second place on the show and have been getting fan praise ever since. Please welcome the babes in blue, the police cadets Sanders and Macarthur."

Sanders and Macarthur wear proud smirks on their faces as they stand at the front of the boat. They both jump off the boat as it neared the dock and land. Sanders lands gracefully while Macarthur stomps and makes a loud impact as she landed, on a very broken Harold who was standing at the wrong place.

"Nailed it!" Macarthur shouts making a fist punch.

"Hello, it's good to meet you all. Whoever is on our team, trust that we will guarantee our team's victories with our set of skills." Sanders says.

"Yep! And if you're not on our team BAM! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD MEAT! WE WILL CRUSH! WE WILL PUNISH YOU! WE WILL…" Macarthur goes off a dramatic rage rant until Sanders stopped her.

"They get it! Macarthur" Sanders says.

"Feel sorry for whoever's not on their team" Jo says.

"Feel sorry for anyone ON their team" Trent comments.

"And next we have our third place winners. The arrogant and sometimes nutty Ice Dancers Jacque and Josee!" Don announces. Josee and Jacque wave and blow kisses like they usually do.

"Hello future teammates and competitors! We come in peace to play fair and straight!" Josee says.

"Sure" Noah says with his arms crossed rolling his eyes.

"And third is our fourth placed team. The ever so different sibling team, Emma and Kitty! AKA team Sisters!" Don says.

Noah's eyes shoot up and he gasps as he looks on in disbelief at the next boat coming up and sure enough, Don was right. On the next boat coming in was Kitty and his law student girlfriend, Emma.

His eyes grow huge and they go all googly as the boat seems to come in slow motion to him. He hears music playing as he sees his beautiful girlfriend come closer. Her gorgeous big deep eyes, her tiny nose, her silky smooth long dark hair, her lovely curvaceous figure, her bright smile with a laugh he loved so much.

This goes noticed by Alejandro and Trent.

"Dude, you feeling okay?" Trent asks.

Alejandro wonders too. "He was on the show last season, perhaps he knows them" Al suggests.

Trent comments. "Yeah and from the looks of it, he's got a thing for one of them."

Alejandro eyes the sisters and ponders which one is the object of the skinny nerd's affection. Little does he know that she is not a crush, she is his girlfriend. Although perhaps it's a best that no one knows. Who knows what would happen if anyone found out.

"Yes, and I intend to find out" Al says with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters stepped on the dock. "Hey! Whew! We are so psyched to be here! I was such a huge fan of Total Drama!" Kitty said going up to Lindsay and taking a selfie with her. Lindsay does not question as she happily smiles for the photo. Emma rolls her eyes and crosses her arms at her sister's antics but still wears a smile as she now finds her sister endearing instead of annoying. She then looks at the crowd of people to see who she's playing with and against. She was never told who would be on the show so when she saw her brunette, brown eyed boyfriend, she was pleasantly surprised.

She smiles and approaches him waving. She opens her mouth to say his name but a certain Latin schemer gets in her way with a seductive smirk.

"Let me be the first of us to welcome you and may I say you are quite a beauty to behold." Alejandro says taking her hand. He kisses it and that's when Noah snaps out of his daze. He angrily stomps over to Al.

"Hey, get your lips off my girlfriend's hand! You already have one" Noah says slapping his hand away from hers.

Alejandro is about to respond when Heather comes up behind him. "He keeps this up he won't have on for long" Heather threatens with a furious face. Al holds his hands up in innocence as he looks pleadingly at his angry girlfriend.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up a second! You" Duncan comes up and points to Emma. "Are dating him?" He asks pointing to Noah. The bookworm smiles proudly as the delinquent looks on in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, what of it?" Emma asks confused by his question. There is a long pause as Duncan can't seem to compute this.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Duncan asks Kitty approaching her out of nowhere. Kitty looks at him unsure whether to feel insulted or confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Noah and Emma glare at Duncan as they roll their eyes at him. They then look at each other and smile as they embrace one another. Emma gives him a little peck on the lips.

"Well, well seems our little Noah got himself a girlfriend. He says as if he didn't know." Chris says. "And as if he didn't plan this for some extra relationship drama." He says chuckling evilly.

Noah puts his arm around Emma's shoulders as he glares at Chris.

"Any who, now that we are all here, it's time to fill you all in on the details. This new season will have 3 teams and they will be beauty, brains, and brawn." Chris announces. Everyone starts talking. Some are groaning and rolling their eyes like Noah and Heather while some like Lindsay and Alejandro are smiling.

"Um, what would happen to those of us who are blessed with all 3 of those gifts?" Alejandro asks smugly.

"Well it's not all up to me. You have all already been placed in your teams based on a couple of polls on our Superfan Sierra's blog." Chris says.

"Sha-yeah! So who's on what team?" Lightning asks psyched.

"Well we figured we'd save that for tomorrow and let you guys all have a good night sleep and enjoy the resort. Since we can't let it go to waste…."Chris says annoyed.

"Hey, it's their call not mine, you wanna take it up with the suits, be my guest. I'd be fine hosting this solo." Don says smug.

"Don't overthink it dude, I think it's safe to say you're on the brawn team" Duncan said patting Lightning on the back.

"Definitely not in the brains department" Emma says with dripping sarcasm that earned a chuckle out her boyfriend.

"So let me get this straight. We will get to sleep in this place for one night. No strings attached, no traps…." Courtney asks. Jo shoves her.

"Stop yapping and lets start chowing! That pig has my name on it!" Jo shouts as she moves past Courtney. Everyone else runs toward the resort as Courtney is lying on the ground injured from a couple of footprints on her back.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your people skills Courtney" Chris says walking past her.

She groans in pain as she starts to get up. A hand is right in front of her.

"Hey looks like you need some help." Trent says as he offers his hand to the injured CIT.

At first Courtney looked annoyed but then smiled and happily took his offer as he helped her up.

Chris walks past the pool where Lindsay, Heather, Jacque and Josee are sunbathing in their swimwear. Jasmine has her feet in the water as she sees Harold being dunked in the pool by Duncan. Lightning is swimming laps in the pool.

"Just thought I'd mention that if anyone needs to let something out, we brought back our old confessional from Pakhitew Island just for you guys. You know how it works." He says then walks off.

CONFESSION

Sanders and Macarthur…who is trying to squeeze in: Macarthur! It's no use you can't fit! Just wait your turn!

Macarthur: No need! I can fit! Just suck it in!

Sanders: I can't just suck it in you can't fi….[in] –

There's a knocking at the door of the confessional.

"HEY NEWBIES! IT'S ONE PER CONFESSION! COMPRENDE!" Shouts Chris. Macarthur groans and waddles out.

Sanders: Alright! Now that that is settled…..so new show, new competitors and old competitors. So far I'd say…

"YOU CALL THAT A CONFESSION! YOU'RE PUTTING ME TO SLEEP HERE!" Macarthur shouts from the outside.

Sanders: You aren't supposed to be listening in. It's private!

"SO YOU'RE THIS DULL WHEN YOU'RE ALONE?! MAN HOW DID YOU HAVE FUN BEFORE I CAME AROUND!" Macarthur shouts. Sanders sighs and gets up to walk out.

Noah is eating at the poolside bar having a drink along with a book. He looks and sees Justin taking selfies of himself and Brick and Jo competing in a chicken wing eating contest. He rolls his eyes at their antics. He looks off to the other side as he spits out his drink and his eyes nearly pop out his sockets as he gasps. In comes Kitty and Emma in their matching bikinis. Noah had never seen her in her swimsuit before and he will deny drooling but he so was.

"We are so lucky that they dropped off our luggage at the resort. Now we can totally have some awesome pool time fun!" Kitty cheered. Emma smiles at her sister's optimism.

"Yeah you can go swimming, I'll just stay here and catch up on some reading." Emma said sitting in a nearby lawnchair.

"Ah come on Em, you aren't even going for a little dip?" Kitty asked. "You said I had to put on the bathing suit, you didn't say I'd have to swim." Emma said smirking as she outsmarted her sister's scheme to get her swimming.

"But…"Kitty protested now resorting to pouting. Emma looks at her face and sighs in defeat.

"Okay, after I finish 3 chapters, I'll swim with you for about half an hour then could I go back to my book?" Emma asked compromising.

Kitty squeals with glee as hugs her big sis and does a cannonball into the pool. Emma is soaked from the splash. She spits out some water.

"Should have seen that coming" Emma says in dismay.

CONFESSION

KITTY: Wow! This is so cool! Well, ever since the Ridonculous Race, Emma's really loosened up. If this were last year she would have said no straight out and then ignored me. I'm so glad she met Noah.

Noah stares lovingly at his girlfriend just lounging around on the chair in her red and white bikini not having a care in the world.

NOAH: Having a girlfriend really changes a man. Ever since I met Emma, I've had people tell me I'm nicer and friendlier. Nice and I have never been in the same sentence so that's big. I'm still not sure if it's a good or bad thing that she's here cuz pro: I get to compete with Emma again. The con is that she'll meet everyone else, and I just smell trouble. So I have to stay close and cross my fingers that we're on the same team.


	3. Chapter 3

[I have the first challenge in mind already but if some fans could give me ideas for other obstacles that'd be great!]

Noah walks over to his girlfriend and takes a seat in the lawn chair next to her.

"So, what do you think of the gang?" Noah asks with a smirk leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head relaxing. Emma peers up from her book to smile at her boyfriend and grimaces at his question.

Emma scoffs. "Where to start?" she says about to name off the people.

Lindsay who is sun tanning: "The typical dumb blonde"

Duncan dunking Harold's head in the pool: "The bad boy"

Alejandro sitting next Jasmine with her feet in the pool trying to sweet talk her. She looks annoyed and shoves him into the pool: "The Latin bad boy"

Lightning doing laps in the pool: "The dumb jock"

Jo scarfing down hot dogs: "The somewhat smart jock, need I go on.." She says obviously not impressed with her crew.

Noah grins at her sarcasm and nods his head in agreement.

"Trust me you haven't even gotten to Harold, Courtney, or Heather and those three have a lot more baggage than you know." Noah says.

"Wooohoo! Emma come on! The water is great!" Kitty shouts out from the pool waving at her.

"I told you, after I'm done reading 3 chapters of my book THEN I'll swim" Emma says straight forward and returning to her reading until she is squirted with water and drenched. Noah is shocked by the attack and Emma is annoyed as she looks through her wet hair in her face to see her sister smirking while holding a water gun. Kitty stood proudly in front of her sister and chuckled. Emma growled but then smirked evilly.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?!" Emma challenges. All of a sudden water is squirted in Kitty's face, she looks and sees Emma holding a water gun herself.

CONFESSION

Noah: Part of me wants to ask where they got the water guns, but the other part says to shut up and enjoy the show. So I listened to that voice.

Emma and Kitty run off and play with their water guns laughing and playing.

CONFESSION

Emma: Kitty and I haven't played like that in years. It felt really good. I bit childish, of course. But it's so fun, that I have no shame!

Trent is playing guitar on a lawn chair and he sees Courtney walk by with a food platter for herself. He smiles and tries to catch her attention.

"Hey Courtney, having a cool time" He asks walking by her.

She looks confused by his sudden presence but doesn't shoo him away. "Uhhh, sure" She says.

"I've been working on this new song, wanna hear it? Maybe help me out?" Trent asks with a smile.

Courtney looks skeptical and is about to say no but she sees Trent's bright green eyes and sighs in defeat.

"I guess so" she says and walks with him. She smiles at him when he isn't looking. Duncan notices this and is seething.

CONFESSION

Duncan: I don't like the way Trent acts around Courtney all of a sudden. And I saw a smile there. Does Courtney like Trent now? Does he like her?! Uhhh….I mean, not that I care.

Courtney: I used to think Trent was a total loser because he played a poor game on season 1 and 2 but recently I've come to tolerate him a lot more. It's nice to find someone who appreciates my knowledge of music and my singing voice.

Kitty is stalking the area looking for Emma when she sees Trent and Courtney together sitting on one lawn chair smiling together. She then sees Duncan spying on them from behind a palm tree. She smirks.

CONFESSION

Kitty: OMG! My love detector is going off! And it's coming from Trent and Courtney! They are SO into each other! I bet they're secretly dating! And I'm sensing some green eyes coming from a certain GREEN Mohawk bad boy. Duncan is sooo jealous! I bet he still likes Courtney! Oh I SO gotta message this to my friends! [Kitty pulls out her phone]

Heather: So Brains vs Beauty vs Brawn, obviously I'll be on beauty. I mean duh! But then again I am smart so maybe brains. Either way, this game is mine!

Jacques and Josee are sunbathing and discussing their strategy.

"So since we both know we will be on the beauty team, it's best to predict who are teammates will be and start an alliance with the ones we like." Jacques suggests.

"Wrong, we should just play it nice for now and then when we know our team we go from there. I'd rather not waste any energy being nice to people who aren't on my team." Josee retorts.

It's night time and the contestants go to their rooms. Instead of a resort style hotel room for each contestant, there are actually two big rooms with beds for all the girls and the boys. They are all twin beds in a circle with a big space down the middle. The girls and guys get settled in. In the girls' side, Heather looks at Emma, Kitty, Josee, Macarthur, Sanders and Jasmine and studies them.

CONFESSION

Heather: So it's me, Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Eva, and Jo and the newbies. Jasmine is strong but she's not easy to manipulate, so she could be a threat. Emma and Kitty will be easy to beat, so that just leaves the cadets. Looking at them, it's safe to say that we won't be on the same team. So that means Emma and Kitty, perfect pickings.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to welcome you guys to the show myself and I wanted to apologize for Alejandro's behavior before. Trust me, I'll have a talk with him" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Emma has her arms folded across her chest and looks suspicious while Kitty just smiles.

CONFESSION

Emma: Okay I haven't been here a day yet and I already know that Heather girl is bad news. I mean does she really think we would fall for this phony attitude of hers. Personally I feel insulted that she thinks I'm that dumb. But better not step on any toes now. So….

"Gee thanks Heather, it's so nice to be accepted." Emma says forcing a smile.

"No problem in fact, I suggest we all have a little good old fashioned sleep over fun to get to know each other better." Heather says. Eva and Jo groan while Macarthur looks confused.

CONFESSION

Macarthur: I never had a sleepover growing up, so I don't know what good old fashioned sleep over fun is. But if that girl tries to dress me up or even thinks about putting any of that make up junk on my face, she'll be sorry.

"Oooo! You mean the good old fashioned blindfolded, peg legged pirate treasure hunt in the sewer! I love that game!" Izzy shouts out excited. It's silent for a minute.

"Uh no" Heather says weirded out, along with everyone else.

"A nice friendly game of truth or dare" Heather says. Lindsay and Kitty cheer and clap while everyone just stands there and looks at each other.

CONFESSION

Kitty: Do I buy this fake friendly attitude? Of course not. But I love truth or dare! I've never lost a game! I mean yeah there really isn't a winner or loser, but I'm the champ!

"Truth or dare, really?" Jo says annoyed.

"Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Josee says.

CONFESSION

Josee: Playing games like this is for children, but it could be a perfect way to learn more about my competition.

"Come on Macarthur, it's just some innocent fun. And hey, if someone says dare, you can make them do anything" Sanders says. Macarthur gets a grin on her face and is about to speak.

"As long as it's legal" Sanders points out and Macrarthur deflates a little.

"Okay ladies let's play" Heather says and the girls get in a circle. Eva and Jo still groan as they get into place.

In the guys' side everyone has a different before bed ritual. All except for Noah who goes straight to bed. He's about to sleep until he gets knocked out of his bed by a pillow. He hits the ground and wails in pain as he holds his head. He looks and sees where it came from.

"So loser, how'd you convince that babe to date you? Promise to do her homework for a year or something?" Duncan said joking.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Okay, first of all, that is one that is one of the lamest insults I've ever heard. Second, she's a sophisticated law student with a 4.0 GPA and third she and I are dating because she likes me." Noah retorts with a smirk.

"Good to hear dude. You and Emma really connect. You make a good pair" Trent says.

"Yeah, until she realizes that she could do better." Duncan says with a cocky smirk.

"Dude, on a scale from 1 to 10 that girl is like 10! And you're eh, more of a 5" Lightning says. Duncan chuckles and Noah looks unimpressed.

"Right as if I'm going to pay attention to a guy that couldn't count to 20 without counting his toes." Noah says.

"Don't think of it that way. It's no big deal that your girlfriend is considered out of your league. Heck, everyone thinks Leshawna is out of my league but look at me." Harold says.

"You aren't dating Leshawna remember? You got friend-zoned" Noah pointed out.

"For now, but I know she loves me. I just gotta wear her down" Harold says.

"Not helping dude" Trent points out putting his hand on Harold's shoulder.

"Well as much as I'd love to discuss my relationship with you girls I'm gonna get some sleep. You guys do what you want" Noah says reaching his limit and goes to bed.

CONFESSSION

Noah: Seriously, if I wanted to be given the third degree about my relationship and deal with this kind of gossip I might as well be sleeping in the girls' side. There's no scale or leagues or any of that junk. Emma and I are fine.

"Gentleman, Noah is right. We must get some sleep. For who knows when we'll ever get a good night sleep like this." Alejandro points out. Duncan shrugs and goes to bed.

"Affirmative. We should expect an early wake up call" Brick says and goes straight to bed.

On the girls' side, the game has taken its toll on the girls and they are getting bored. Eva and Jo are leaning on each other and sleeping. Jo has some drool dragging on her chin. Izzy is snoring while sleeps in her bed curled up like a dog. She scratches herself with her leg.

"It's Emma's turn. Okay, truth or dare" Heather asks.

Emma sighs. "Truth" she says.

"Okay, are you actually dating Noah by choice?" Heather asks. Emma is really pissed now.

"Yes, I'm dating him because I like him. We've been together for almost a year now and I'm happy with him. Okay" Emma says, hoping to put an end to this.

"Wow, have a cow why don't you, it was just a question." Heather said defending herself.

"I wanna go next." Kitty says.

"But it's Emma's turn" Heather says.

"Trust me Kitty can take it, I don't usually play this anyway." Emma says without a care. Kitty squeals.

"Yay! Okay so, Courtney! Truth or dare" Kitty asks really into it.

"Ugh, truth I guess" Courtney answers clearly not into the game.

"Are you dating anyone new right now?" Kitty asks.

Courtney gasps as her eyes bug out. "No! Of course not! No way! I've learned my lesson!"

Kitty smirks and looks at Emma who is smiling too.

CONFESSION

Kitty: She's soooo dating Trent! Eeee!

Emma: Once again Kitty's love detector has gone off.

"Um, not to put a damper on the party but I think we better hit the sack girls. The competition starts tomorrow and we need some shut eye." Jasmine suggests.

"I agree" Courtney says quickly and quickly goes to bed. The other girls shrug and go to bed.

CONFESSION

Heather: Well that was a bummer. None of the girls had anything interesting to say and didn't do any good dares. I was nice for nothing!

Josee: Nothing! Not one single piece of useful dirt to use against them. Ugh! These girls are so dull. I stayed up late for this.

It's the next morning and a bullhorn echoes through the resort and shakes the place. It also shook everyone out of their beds. The girls and boys all groan in pain and look annoyed. The sisters, cadets, and ice dancers didn't know what was with the wake up call, but the other competitors knew.

"GOOD MORNING COMPETITORS! HOPE YOU GOT SOME SHUT EYE CUZ TRUST ME, YOU'RE NOT GETTING A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP LIKE THAT FOR THE REST OF THIS GAME!" Chris announces and laughs.

"Get dressed and be at the docks in 1 hour. It's time to split you guys up into teams!" Chris says.

In the girls' side, Heather smiles.

CONFESSION

Heather: Let's see what losers I'm gonna be teaming with.

Josee: It's time!

Everyone walks over to the dock. Josee pulls Jacques aside. "Okay, so you remember, as soon as we meet our team, start the friending process" She says whispering.

"Suck up" Jacques says making sure he understands what she's saying. "Like a vacuum cleaner" She answers back evilly with a smirk. Jacques returns the smirk and winks at her. Heather and Alejandro pass by them and she looks suspicious.

"Hey, the minute we get split into teams, we send those two home first one by one. I don't trust them." Heather says. Alejandro smiles at her anxious expression.

"Relax, when you and I have our team it's already a given that they will be enemy number 1." Alejandro replies.

CONFESSION

Alejandro: Whether Heather and I are on the brains or beauty team, we know our strategy. Eliminate the biggest threat and that is the ice dancers.

Everyone huddles up at the dock where they meet Chris who has a screen on wheels with him. He looks too happy.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys look so nice and healthy. It'll only make it more satisfying when I see you all starved and beaten and torn to shreds" Chris says chuckling.

"Can it McLean, just tell us our teams already" Eva demands.

"Sheesh, take a pill. I'm getting to it. As I said before, you all were picked by a fan poll on our former Total Drama World Tour/All Stars competitor, Sierra's fan blog. We had her ask who the fans thought would be a perfect fit in teams based on their strength, their looks, and their brains. You all came up. And now, to announce your teams, please welcome our favorite blogger, Sierra!" Chris refers to the screen and Sierra pops up. She squeals in glee and cheers. She waves her hand frantically at the screen.

"Hi guys! OMG! This is so amazing! It's so great to see you all again, and some new faces too! I was so surprised to see how many fans answered my poll. And I know this season is going to be fantastic! Eeeee!" Sierra cheers. Chris whistles at her.

"Get to the point Sierra!" Chris says angry.

"Oh right. So there will be 3 teams of 7 and first I'm going to start with Team Brawn" She announces.

Everyone looks anxious to hear who's on the team.

"Duncan, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Brick, and ridonculous race contestants, the cadets!" Sierra announces. The named contestants cheer in approval.

CONFESSION

Duncan:HA! Brawn, totally knew that was coming! Ever since All Stars, I've secured my rep. No one calls me mister nice guy anymore and showing off my brawn, that's gonna make me look even better.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Next is team Brains!" Sierra announces. Noah smiles and then looks at Emma who smiles back.

"I was really surprised with a few of these but, I trust the fans. Okay, we have Noah, Harold, Courtney, Trent, Heather, Izzy and Josee!"

"WHAT?!" The ice dancers shout. Heather is shocked as well. "EXCUSE ME!" Noah gasps and looks worried. Emma is upset by the news as well. Not only was Noah not on the same team as Emma, but from the process of elimination, he knew who WOULD be on her team, and that made him nervous.


End file.
